


Nonton Kembang Api

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Surprises
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Noona, malam ini nonton kembang api, yuk."





	Nonton Kembang Api

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BLACKPINK adalah milik YG Entertainment, GOT7 adalah milik JYP Entertainment, dan personelnya adalah milik Tuhan YME. Seluruh kejadian di dalam fanfiksi ini murni interpretasi pribadi penulis semata dan penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

" _Noona, malam ini nonton kembang api, yuk._ "

Lisa tertawa. Dieratkannya pegangan kepada ponsel yang nyaris jatuh dari telinga sebelum menjawab, "Dari asrama masing-masing maksudmu?"

Lawan bicara Lisa di ujung telepon tertawa. " _Ah, ketahuan._ "

Lisa kembali tertawa mendengar respons teman bicaranya. Tahu-tahu, gadis itu mendengar bel pintu asramanya berbunyi.

"Sebentar, Bambam," ucap Lisa sambil bangkit dari kasurnya. "Ada yang datang."

" _Oke._ "

Lisa bergerak cepat ke arah pintu asrama. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu dengan cepat membuka pintu. Namun, yang dilihatnya di depan pintu justru adalah sosok teman laki-laki terdekatnya yang kini rambutnya berwarna gelap, kontras dengannya yang berambut terang.

"Bambam!" pekik Lisa girang. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

Bambam terkekeh. "Memangnya kamu pikir teman-temanmu itu pergi karena siapa?"

Lisa butuh waktu sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan Bambam sebelum memutuskan untuk meninju pelan lengan pemuda itu. Setelahnya, barulah Lisa mempersilakan Bambam masuk ke dalam asramanya.

"Berarti malam ini bisa 'kan, Noona?"

"Bisa apa?"

"Nonton kembang api."

"Dari sini?"

"Ya."

Lisa melebarkan senyumnya. "Bisa!"

Bambam ikut tersenyum.


End file.
